A hurtadillas
by La Peregrina
Summary: Tres amigas cansadas de que los hombres jueguen con ellas, deciden hacerse una escapada y pasar una buena noche de chicas. Aunque no todo sale a la perfección.


****

Hola a todos... Bueno éste es el primer cuento que subo y el primero que escribí. Es de hace aproximadamente dos años. No lo creo algo bueno, pero lo subo así quedan las historias en orden cronológico XD jaja. Bueno disfruten el intento fallido de historia. Besos. Y pasen por "GO" para dejarme sus opiniones... Acepto puteadas, jajaja las comprendería XD.

**A hurtadillas**

Muy entrada la noche, cuando se supone que todos los estudiantes debían estar durmiendo, surgen desde la oscuridad tres siluetas apenas visibles por un mínimo rayo de Luna, que se colaba entre las lujosas cortinas color uva de los pasillos, corrían rápidamente, deteniéndose cada tanto para verificar que nadie las seguía o descubriera en su trayecto.

Cuando la figura encabezante se detuvo en seco, sin previo aviso, casi hace que las otras dos chocaran fuertemente. Antes de seguir, comprobó que el hall de entrada se encontrase completamente desierto, e indicó a las demás que la siguieran para poder salir por las grandes puertas hacia los jardines. El gran inconveniente fue, que las puertas estaban cerradas con los enormes tablones de seguridad. Muy desilusionadas estaban a punto de lanzar su plan por la borda, cuando una de ellas se dio cuenta, gracias a la entrada de un gato, que una ventana estaba entreabierta. La muchacha acarició a su gato como agradecimiento y le indicó que volviera a su cuarto.

Una vez fuera de Hogwarts, la luz de la luna dejaba ver los rostros de las fugitivas, que escapaban, quién sabe para qué, de sus cuartos tan entrada la noche.

Ginny, Hermione y Luna, ahora se encontraban fuera del colegio, corrieron hacia los invernaderos para ocultarse de cualquiera que pudiera verlas, y así tener por fin algo de privacidad, que desde hacía varias semanas parecía algo prohibido para ellas, por causa de sus dos amigos que no les dejaban un segundo de respiro.

El frío otoñal les azotaba las caras con furia. Al llegar a destino, entraron en el primer invernadero y prendieron una pequeña estufa para calentar sus helados cuerpos. A continuación, escogieron una mesa y apartaron algunas banquetas para centrase, que en días normales eran usadas para sus clases, y cada una sacó de sus mochilas algunas botellas.

Creo que es demasiado para nosotras tres.- Dijo una dubitativa voz echando vapor por la boca del frío.

No te veías tan preocupada hace unos minutos cuando asaltabas la cocina con nosotras, Hermione. Relájate. – Se burló la pelirroja.

Con eso exactamente, tampoco estuve muy de acuerdo. - replicó con el ceño fruncido.

Vamos es por una causa noble, el fin de nuestra junta… - Se detuvo para aplicar sus fuerzas en destapar la primer botellas de licor de frutilla.

Emborracharte hasta hacerte olvidar de todos tus problemas. – Luna terminó la frase por ella, con su voz soñadora, mirando con felicidad todo lo que la rodeaba, encantada de poder participar de ese momento, con… amigas.

Las tres se echaron a reír. Y cada una con su botella en la mano se propusieron realizar un brindis. Juntaron sus botellas en le centro y cada uno dijo algo: Para olvida a los chicos, por su salud, por el buen momento que pretendían pasar, etc. Hasta que Luna hizo uno más de sus comentarios incómodos, agradeciendo porque la invitaran a participar y la hicieran sentir que tenía amigos, al menos por un rato.

Luna déjate de tonterías nosotras somos tus amigas, _siempre_ puedes contar con nosotras. – La rubia se puso mucho más feliz que antes, por lo que su expresión ahora era muchísimo más relajada, parecía sedada por un calmante.

Bebieron sus botellas como si fuesen agua. Y el delirio comenzó. Hermione divisó una planta que, según ella, se parecía a Ron porque era completamente blanca, con forma de hombre rechonchito y de la punta salía un capillo rojizo, que supuestamente era su rostro cuando se enfadaba.

Las otras dos se morían de la risa. Pero ella no pudo evitar recordar lo furiosa que se ponía al ver cómo éste besaba a Lavender desenfrenadamente, y se puso algo triste. Cuando sus amigas la miraron, pararon de reírse y comenzó a decirles.

Saben que es lo peor, que siempre que lo veo está tratando de apartarse de ella, o parece estar de mal humor, y en cuanto me ve llegar le presta toda su atención, la acaricia, la besa tiernamente. Y lo peor, es que a mí me pone los pelos de punta.

Hermione era muy buena para darse cuenta cuando las personas se atraían o se buscaban, siempre y cuando lo viese desde afuera, y no fuese ella una de las dos personas. Cuando esto último sucedía podía parecer algo ingenua en le tema. Por eso Ginny rió suavemente.

¿No es obvio? El trata de que lo veas con otras para ponerte justamente los pelos de punta. Perdóname que me ría, pero mi hermano a veces me causa ternura y a la ves digo "pero que estúpido es". – Tomó otro sorbo de su licor de menta. - Y después viene a decirme que él sabe mucho de chicas y bla bla bla. - Terminó Ginny, haciendo una pantomima imitando a su hermano hablándole cosas de chicas, que ella sabía, eran ilógicas y ningún chico, exceptuándolo a él, utilizaba en su sano juicio.

¿Saben qué odio más de los hombres?... Que se me acerquen cuando están solos en los pasillos o en la sala común, porque hay algo de mi que les atrae… pero me tratan de lunática si están frente a sus amigos, para aparentar que no tienen nada que ver con migo. – Otra vez… su comentario hizo que sus amigas sintieran pena por ella.

Hermione le palmeó la espalda y le ofreció un trago de su licor de frutilla, en un gesto tan torpe que casi derrama la mitad del contenido de la botella. Luna negó con la cabeza y tomó de su licor de chocolate y canela.

El otro día, por ejemplo, Bernardo Hooch se me acercó en la sala común con alguna intención por la expresión de su rostro. Y cuando yo por fin le insinué que estaba bien si me ofrecía su compañía, - Guiñó un ojo atrevidamente - se puso tan nervioso que cuando quiso acercarse para besarme se tropezó con la alfombra y me clavó los dientes en le labio inferior. – Dijo acariciándoselo con un dedo los doloridos rastros del acontecimiento.

¡Ah, así que era por eso entonces que tenías el labio hinchado el otro día!, y vos me decías que te habías golpeado con el marco de una ventana. Jijiji – Dijo Hermione riéndose junto a Ginny cómplicemente. La primera ya bastante mareada se cayó con silla y todo cuando su amiga la empujó entre carcajadas. Después de varios intentos de levantarse y ver que no lograba más que desternillarse de risa por sus intentos fallidos, se acomodó en el piso que, ahora era mucho más seguro para ella.

Las dos estaban realmente sorprendidas de Luna, ella no era de contar sus intimidades, hasta llegaron a creer que no las tenía, pero se alegraban de que por fin se abriera a ellas. Ahora que lo hacía no era una chica tan rara como todos pensaban, a pesar de que tenía esa vos soñadora, pasaba por las mismas cosas que cualquier adolescente normal.

Y eso no es todo… Cuando se percató de que alguien entraba en la sala, metió la mano en un caldero, que al parecer estaba embrujado para hacerme una broma como de costumbre, y éste le mordió. Se fue refunfuñando y maldiciendo por lo bajo con todo el rostro colorado, como si yo fuese la que le había hecho algo malo para disimular frente a Mora Lynch, tendrían que haberlo visto, estaba peor que Ron de enrojecido cuando se avergüenza porque la Sra. Weasley lo regaña en frente de nosotros. Por un lado me dio pena pensar que hay personas que se fijan tanto en los prejuicios o en el qué dirán. Pero bueno… cuando le quise decir que no se preocupara ya era tarde.

Cuando Hermione escuchó el nombre de Ron automáticamente endureció el rostro y se cruzó de brazos recordando una escena en el desayuno de la mañana anterior, particularmente molesta en la que Lavender le preguntaba si estaba con algún chico, sabiendo la obvia respuesta, pero ella sabía que lo hacía para avergonzarla y quedar como una tonta en frente de sus amigos.

Ginny, al darse cuenta, de que ahora sus dos amigas estaban tristes, se apresuró a cambiar de tema, comenzó a contar sus anécdotas secretas.

Bueno… no vallan a decir nada sobre esto por favor… Harry me mata si sabe que se los conté. – Miró a las dos con un gesto sumamente penetrante para que les quedara claro que no debían decir nada. Luego cuando ellas asintieron mirándola expectantes, se relajó. - Hace dos semanas caminábamos juntos por el lago y nos sentamos en un lugar lleno de arbustos para que nadie nos molestara. Nos estábamos acariciando, cuando… se ve que bajé mi mano por debajo de los límites – Hizo una pausa con los pómulos muy ruborizados y riendo a medias entre pudor y alcohol – Bueno la cosa es que…

Hermione estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás ya casi terminando su segunda botella de licor de frutilla. Al recordar las horribles escenas referidas a Ron, no lo pensó dos veces y bebió todo lo que pudo lo más rápido posible para que le hiciera efecto, de todos modos no le costó mucho llegar a la ebriedad porque ella nunca fue de tomar mucho.

Vamosh dilo dee una vez, jijiji nadie she vaa nterar que lo shhabemos – Dijo Hermione que se paraba tambaleándose hacia los costados, y se hubiese caído si no hubiese sido porque Luna la sostuvo.

Jaja… lo que pasó fue que… Harry tuvo una erección – se cubrió el rostro cuando sus amigas la zarandeaban con euforia entre carcajadas y gritos de victoria. – Por favor esto tiene que quedar entre nosotras… Bueno al menos lo que pasó después jajaja.

¿QUÉ?... TE LO TENÍAS BIEN GUARDADO EHHH – Dijo Luna que se paraba ayudándose con la mesa para no caerse, y al estabilizarse sobre sus pies tomó un costal lleno de plumas, que Hagrid se había encargado de recolectar la tarde anterior, para lanzárselo con fuerza a su amiga, desparramando el contenido por todos lados.

¿Cómo pudishte wuardar esho por dosh semanazz? – Dijo Hermione que ya se había olvidado por completo de Ron y lucía un semblante de tristeza pensando que su amiga le ocultaba cosas, aunque no lo creía en verdad.

Lo siento, es que si se llegase a enterar Ron nos mata a los dos, ya sabes lo pesado que es, siempre tratando de protegerme. Perdónenme no fue porque yo no quisiera contarles, es más me moría de ganas por hacerlo.

Ninguna pudo contestarle a su amiga, porque de repente, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, que las dejó paralizadas. Creyeron ver como una maceta se caía al fondo del invernadero.

Las tres se levantaron de sus lugares y tomaron las botellas que yacían en el suelo y las guardaron en sus mochilas rápidamente antes de ir a averiguar quién o qué era lo que andaba por ahí.

Hermione con su varita en la mano fue hacia el lugar de donde provino el ruido agarrándose de las mesas de trabajo para no caerse. Buscando el origen del ruido en la oscuridad, se paró en seco y se tensó al encontrarse con una mirada penetrante, dura, tan fría que inundaba el invernadero, y con ese color metal brillante muy característico de él. Una figura esbelta y elegante la miró de arriba abajo altivamente, e hizo una mueca de lado que reemplazaba a una sonrisa al ver el estado en el que la muchacha venía a atacarlo. La chica intentaba poner su cara más seria, dura y a la vez interrogante, sólo que no le funcionó muy bien, ya que el solo hecho de pensar en hacer tres caras al mismo tiempo le traía muchas dificultades en esos precisos momentos.

Antes de poder hacer algo, Hermione se soltó de la mesa y dando un paso erróneo, tropezó con su propio pie, y si nuevamente no la hubiesen sostenido se hubiera ido de boca al piso, pero ésta ves no fue Luna quien estaba para sujetarla sino que Malfoy lo había hecho por inercia.

Una pequeña descarga eléctrica corrió por las partes de sus cuerpos que se rozaban. Malfoy la soltó rápidamente en cuanto ésta encontró un punto de apoyo.

¿Qué hazes aquí Maffloy? A cazo nos epías ahora? Desde cuándo eztaz aquí ehh díme?

Draco trataba de contener una sonrisa al verla, le causaba ternura su forma de hablar, no sabía por que, y le molestaba tremendamente que eso sucediera, así que como siempre su salida fueron los insultos.

Ten más cuidado sangre sucia ahora tendré que lavarme las manos con ácido. - La chica lo miró con odio apartándose aun más de él. - Estoy esperando para escuchar tu anécdota "sexual", si se lo puede llamar así a lo que cuentan tus amiguitas. - Dijo haciendo nuevamente su mueca-sonrisa al ver la expresión en el rostro de Ginny. - Ah… Ups… Lo siento, cierto que a ti nunca te pasan esas cosas, después de todo quién se fijaría en un ratón de biblioteca, hasta el pobretón encontró algo mejor.

A Hermione le acudieron las lágrimas a los ojos, no quería demostrar debilidad frente a Malfoy pero ese comentario en particular le afectaba muchísimo. Era verdad, ahora ni siquiera Ron estaba a su alcance.

- ¡Si no te callas Malfoy vas a ver lo que te espera! - Dijo Ginny furiosa porque su plan de hacer olvidar a Hermione de su hermano había fracasado y ahora era peor que antes. – Que, ¿A caso no tienes vida propia idiota que tienes que andar molestando a los demás para sentirte bien?... ¿Qué sucede… el niñito tiene miedo de que si no es malo con los demás como papi le enseñó él ya no lo quiera? – Dijo en una voz acaramelada propia de una madre preocupada, que irritaba a cualquiera y presentaba toda la ironía.

Hermione la tomó por el brazo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado indicando que no valía la pena, evitaba hablar porque así contenía las lágrimas.

Vámonos – Logró esbozar y tomó a Luna también para marcharse. - Pero Malfoy no se iba a quedar callado ante semejante comentario de la pelirroja.

Cuidado con lo que dices pequeña… No olvides que ahora alguien más sabe tu secreto, y no querrás que la comadreja se entere ¿verdad? – Dijo levantando una ceja, se reflejaba una expresión sexy en su rostro cada vez que hacía ese gesto.

Demoños había esperado dos semanas para contarles a sus amigas su secreto y justo fue a elegir el momento menos indicado para hacerlo.

¡No te atrevas a amenazarme infeliz!, si no quieres que te mate olvídate de lo que oíste y que no te encuentre escuchando nuestras conversaciones privadas otra ves.

Oh sino ¿qué?... Weasley… ¿Vas a torturarme, vas a castigarme, qué piensas hacer? – Malfoy se mofó de ella. Ahora tenía una ventaja para controlarla. Era algo estúpido lo que ella había contado, para él que las vivía todas, pero no para el pobretón que apenas tenía experiencia besando.

Ginny que no soportó más su arrogancia ya se había lanzado sobre él para echarle un embrujo de los suyos que dejaban en la enfermería por una semana a cualquiera, pero Luna y Hermione la detuvieron.

Vámonos Gin este estúpido no vale la pena. – Dijo Hermione que tiraba fuertemente de su brazo y miraba con indignación a Malfoy.

Al fin la Pelirroja se detuvo y echándole una mirada de profundo odio se dieron media vuelta para marcharse. Pero Draco tenía que comprobar algo antes de que se marcharan, rozó apenas el hombro de Hermione y efectivamente otra pequeña descarga eléctrica los recorrió a ambos. La muchacha se volteó apenas y le lanzó una fugaz mirada de incertidumbre y extrañeza. Claro que a él eso no le preocupó, ya que sabía que la chica no recordaría nada al día siguiente por el estado de alcoholemia que tenía. Y era cierto que su cuerpo no respondía bien o que estaba de alguna manera sedado, pero Draco no se fijó en le detalle de que el contacto le dejó un rastro de calor en la piel, así que era probable que fuera lo único que recordara de la noche.

Al llegar nuevamente al castillo hablando furiosas las tres por la repentina presencia de Malfoy y preguntándose que demoños hacía allí, no se percataron de que estaban casi gritando hasta que la Sra. Norris, la gata del celador, se apareció de la nada haciendo que las tres se sumieran en un profundo silencio. Pensando ágilmente Luna tiró de la manga de la túnica de Ginny y se adentraron en un pasillo, el cual era tan estrecho que parecía no existir si uno pasaba rápido.

Pero era demasiado tarde su gata ya las había detectado, así que aprovechando la oscuridad cuando Filch les exigía que se mostraran una de las muchachas le lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor que duraba lo suficiente como para que pudieran escapar corriendo y al ser la última en salir pudo desquitar algo de su bronca en una fuerte patada en el trasero de Filch.

Jajaja esa patada final fue mortal, como me hubiese gustado volver para darle una yo, que bien merecido lo tiene ese squib encabronado. – La pelirroja le dedicó una gran sonrisa de admiración, aún no entendía como Hermione le pudo lanzar un hechizo y acertarle, su estado era algo deplorable así que la abrazó, simplemente porque le dieron ganas. Y esta le devolvió la fuerza del abrazo tomando con el brazo libre a Luna para incluirla en le abrazo.

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar al pasillo que separaba la torre de Griffindor con la de Ravenclaw y se despidieron de Luna.

Al entrar en la sala común Hermione no pudo abstenerse de contarle a Ginny que había sentido corrientes eléctricas cuando Malfoy la había tocado, y que sabía que él también lo sentía porque trató de comprobarlo antes de que se marcharan. A pesar que esa noche lo odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo, no entendía porque no estaba realmente enojada con él y el hecho de sentir electricidad en los sectores que justamente él tocaba no le agradó para nada, pero las dos amigas estaban sumamente cansadas como para seguir hablando así que quedaron en seguir la conversación después, de todos modos no era tan importante… o si.

Cuando Hermione apoyó la cabeza en la almohada se quedó un rato pensando en que tenía suerte de tener a Luna y Ginny como amigas, siempre que estaba mal ellas trataban de animarla y ese día se arriesgaron a salir de sus salas a altas horas solo para que se distrajera, "mañana les haré saber cuanto se los agradezco y cuanto las quiero" se dijo a sí misma como nota mental.

Pero el último pensamiento antes de quedarse profundamente dormida fue, como muchas otras noches, Draco Malfoy.

**Fin.**


End file.
